1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of electronics, and more particularly to control methods and systems of mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal. The mobile terminal now can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal has been evolving to provide more functions to the users and enhance portability. Fore example, a touch screen for the mobile terminal has come to prominence. Also, as the consumers' interest in 3D images is increasing, more and more movie contents or TV contents are being produced in stereoscopic images. The mobile terminal is also designed to provide the functions associated with the stereoscopic images lately.